The End
by Scottie Lahven
Summary: And Now The End Is Here, There´s No More Pills To Swallow...


Notas del Autor:

Notas del Autor:  
Disclamer: Los personajes utilizados para esta historia a continuación pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y La Warner Bros.

Esta, es una historia de One-Shoot Slash, lo que significa, relación hombre/hombre. Si te desagrada el tema, te tardas en cerrar esta ventana...

No gano dinero publicando esta historia...

**NOTA: este episodio es en especial corto, lo siento mucho...**

_**Your hair reminds me of a time when were we once were  
Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth  
The sheets we slept in blew away, and now the storm is over  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains, but still I'm hearing**_

There's no love, everybody's crying  
There's no truth, everyone's misguided

And now the end is here!  
There's no more pills to swallow  
The bitter taste I feel, won't lead me to tomorrow

Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go  
The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of, no return!  
The bed we fucked in, smells the same, and now the the stench is fading  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing

There's no love, everybody's crying  
There's no truth, everyone's misguided

And now the end is here!  
There's no more pills, to swallow!  
The bitter taste I feel, won't lead me to, tomorrow!

Cries for anger,  
Lies for power  
Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for  
Cries for anger,  
Lies for power  
Fighting for nothing, is what you were born for

Una lágrima solitaria humedeció su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Pero el llanto hacía horas había cesado. Sus brazos se enroscaban alrededor de sus piernas.

Totalmente confundido. Perdido. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas. No lograba comprenderlo. No entendía qué había sido ese impulso. Ni de quién.

Draco era, en sí, una persona fría. Tendencias suicidas. Mente perturbada. Comportamientos masoquistas. Pero jamás se le dió el impulso de asesinar a un hombre con sus propias manos.

Su cuerpo desnudo en el suelo. Arrojado por sus miedos. Se temía a sí mismo. Y no era la primera vez en su vida. Temía moverse y volver a perderse.

Temía desconectarse una vez más. Alguien vivía dentro suyo y él no encontraba poder sobre él. Existía una barrera entre su realidad y el momento en el que todo se volvía oscuro. Y él no podía ver.

Era como caer dormido de repente. Abrir los ojos al segundo y encontrarte en un lugar completamente distinto. Haber hecho cosas que en tu vida recordarías. Decir lo que no querías. Hacer lo que no debías.

Todo se complica cuando la persona dentro tuyo odia a la persona que tú amas. Decir "te amo" y al despertar haberlo asesinado.

Era difícil vivir permanentemente acompaniado. Que un par de ojos en tu mente vigilen el tiempo constante. Que estando tú a veces despierto, esa persona hable por tí. Que no sepas controlar la ira de el ser que en tí descansa. Hasta que se aburre de ver y oir como te tratan, como te miran, como te hablan, lo que en tí hacen; lo que en tí provocan y decide notar su presencia.

Eso provoca. Que notes su presencia.Que lo despierten. Que por un segundo en tu labios recaigan sus palabras. Que aún estando vivo, robe tu tacto. Que por más que pidas perdón, él ya lo haya dicho. Y nadie te creerá si le dices que tú no has hablado. Que no fue tu intención. Pero lo has dicho. Porque hay alguien viviendo en tí y odia a esa persona con la que hablas. Que hay alguien hablando por tí. Que hay alguien asesinando hombres con tus manos.

Alguien a quien tú odias. Pero no puedes apagar...

Esa persona siempre estará allí. Robándose los momentos. Hasta que un día se canse de hacer de su casual protagonismo un papel secundario y te robe el cuerpo.

Hasta que logre que tú mueras y él por siempre utilice tu carne. Aunque de todos modos no sepas si el cuerpo fue siempre tuyo o suyo. Como es él un invasor en tu mente, puedes ser tú usurpador de su cuerpo.

¿Y cómo sabemos si es un hombre o una mujer?

Como los hijos aman a sus padres y las hijas a sus madres. El hombre puede tener otro dentro suyo y la mujer, otra. Pero los hijos, el 40 de los casos, odian a sus padres. Hombres. Mujeres. Es tu cuerpo el que se adapta a los cambios. No el hombre el que se acerca ni tampoco la mujer la que busca. Y puede pedir tu cuerpo un humano, pero no importa el sexo.

1 de cada cien nace hermafrodita, después de todo...

Eso es obviamente lo que sucede cuando la Persona Uno es mujer, u hombre, y la Persona Dos es hombre, en caso de ser Persona Uno mujer, o mujer, en caso de ser Persona Uno hombre. Y ambos, quieren ser Persona Uno. Si bien hay alguien allí invadiedo. Ambos requieren el cuerpo. Y no suele suceder esto tan seguido, ya que no todos somos tan fuertes para pelear a Persona Dos.

Aunque seamos Persona Uno, o no, es Persona Dos siempre más fuerte que nosotros. Y algunos hasta tenemos más de dos personas. Pero así como Persona Dos es más fuerte que Persona Uno. Es Persona Cuatro más fuerte que Persona Tres.

Pero esta no era la discusión filósofa-científica que Draco buscaba. Hacía pocos minutos había comprendido que su Persona Dos era en sí demasiado fuerte. Y temía encontrar más fuerza en demases personas.

Miraba hacía todos lados. Pellizcaba frenéticamente sus pensamientos. El olor a sangre, sexo y muerte marcaba su conciencia.

Cierto. Hasta había olvidado no tener conciencia. No de lo que hacía. Ahora había perdido la conciencia de lo que había hecho.

La marca que los dientes de Harry habían dejado en su cuello aún ardían. Su piel aún se incendiaba. Su cuerpo aún se contraía. Pero esto era sobrepasar muchos límtes...

Esto era el final... 


End file.
